The Morrigan's Curse: Deleted Scenes
by flames4thought
Summary: Extra scenes from the Morrigan's Curse that didn't get included for whatever reason in the actual story. Currently: From Ch. 20. Orion's engagement is formalized... Her is not happy. ***Will include additional scenes by request (or as my fancy strikes)***
1. Two Truths and a Lie

**Disclaimer: Never mine.**

 **A/N: A little outset that didn't quite fit into "The Morrigan's Curse" from Abraxas' POV where he figures out Hermione is from the future (so if you're finding this and haven't read MC, you should check that out first). It overlaps with the first half of Ch. 7: Fruitless Fact-Finding. I'm posting it here as a one-shot. Other deleted scenes may make an appearance here later (by request, or as I fancy).**

 **I hope you enjoy the insight into Abraxas' mind and I'll update as usual next Friday (or I guess I promised a post on Monday if I got eight reviews on MC by then) … Sending love as always,**

 **flames.**

Abraxas watched Hermione frantically sift through his family's library. He'd never seen anyone conduct research so fervently, and while he'd initially watched her relax into the quiet atmosphere of the library, revealing her comfort around books and research, desperation was beginning to win over her demeanor as she found nothing to aid in her search for information.

As her head sank to the desk she'd parked herself at hours earlier, he roused himself enough from the chair he'd absconded to upon being appointed her watcher for the morning that he could look at the title of the book she was currently referring to: _Divine Beings Around the Globe_. The tomes piled around her spoke a similar story: _A Wizard's Guide to Celtic Gods and Goddesses_ , _Summoning Ancient Gods_ , _Divine Beings: Do Gods and Goddesses Exist?_

Abraxas frowned. He couldn't figure out what gods or goddesses could have to do with her appearance the night before in an impenetrable room. He knew better than to ask though. Tom wouldn't appreciate prying into Hermione's research, particularly since he'd been close-lipped about his own theories behind her appearance and his growing interest in the girl.

Abraxas actually hadn't ever seen Tom take such interest in… well… anyone. Tom's only interest was in knowledge and the power it could provide him. It made him wonder what information Tom had managed to drag out of the girl last night before he'd decided she was worth keeping, worth preserving… Worth protecting. Because Tom never protected anyone. Even his friends weren't safe from his wrath.

Abraxas heaved in a deep breath as he took in Hermione's distress and felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. She was terrified and he felt himself wanting to reach out to help her without really knowing why. "Maybe I could help?" he heard himself asking from far away. He shook himself, trying to come back to himself and watched as she drew herself back up regaining some of her composure.

"I-I don't know," she stammered and he saw tears glistening in her eyes. He cringed slightly. He knew that feeling. Tom had certain expectations for his followers and they were often difficult to discern. One could never tell if one could ask someone else for help once given a task and it was often safer to complete that task on one's own than risk Tom's wrath later.

He opened his mouth to respond, to reassure her with an empty platitude that of course he could help when she continued in that small broken voice. "And I'm afraid if I don't find something…" she trailed off and Abraxas writhed in horror, wondering what Tom could have done or threatened her with to make her so scared. He couldn't believe that Tom would reveal his true nature to her so soon – Tom was generally careful until he knew whether a person was disposable or until he'd reeled them in so tightly they couldn't escape if they wanted to.

"Hey," he comforted her, "It's ok. Tom's not a tyrant. He won't hurt you." A lie but he couldn't really tell her that and he really did want to make her feel better.

He was completely taken aback by her harsh laughter and question. "Are you sure about that?"

Abraxas blanched and once again wondered what had happened last night after Tom had banished Thoros and him from the sitting room. "He didn't…" he started to say and was cut off by her shaking her head.

"No," she bit out harshly, "But I am perfectly aware of his nature and reputation."

Ok. So that was interesting. What exactly did this girl know? Abraxas was positive Tom would not have tortured her or confided in her the night before, so how did she seem to have all this knowledge about Tom? What did Tom see in her that made her so valuable? He remembered how she'd known who he was or at least known his last name before meeting him. He remembered how horrified she seemed to be when she'd found out Tom's name. Tom may have designs for greatness, for power but he was not well-known yet. So the only way she'd know Tom's reputation would be if she came from… the future.

Abraxas swallowed hard and stared at her as the pieces fell into place. Suddenly her value to Tom made sense. "Well…" he said, "That makes things easier."

"It does, doesn't it?" she responded bitterly, rubbing her arm anxiously. She had no idea he'd just pieced everything together and he had no intention of telling her. He wondered if the future was bad. Probably considering her response to meeting Tom and her constant state of fear.

"He admires you," Abraxas said after a long moment of silence while she glared balefully at the piles of books surrounding her. He was plowing forward with this even though it was probably a bad idea since one could never predict Tom's actions but he wanted to make her feel better. She was supposed to be his cousin – illegitimate and fake, yes, but still family and it wasn't really like she had any family or friends here. "I've never seen him so careful around anyone. It's almost like he wants you to like him."

He watched her entire body still and her eyes squeeze shut. Her hands curled into white claws as they gripped the table's edge tightly. It was a truth and he could tell she knew it too, much as she wanted to deny it. "I don't believe that," she said in a shaky voice, "I don't believe Tom Riddle could admire or care for anyone who is not himself."

Abraxas almost smiled at her insight. Another truth but it did not negate the fact that Tom was treading carefully around her. Treading carefully enough and acting authentic enough that Abraxas knew… _knew_ that Tom wanted her to like him, darkness and all.

Tentatively he reached out to take one of her hands and massage the tension out of it. When it hung limp in his grip he tilted her chin with his other hand so she had to look at him. She shivered and he saw recognition in her eyes that faded almost immediately. She was recognizing him as someone he wasn't, someone who didn't exist yet. "Hermione," he said seriously, "I've known Tom for a long time and I have never seen him step so carefully around someone he wanted information from. Whatever it is he wants from you, he wants to see you whole at the end of it. He values you, which is his own way of caring… If he didn't he would have ripped whatever information he wanted from you last night and killed you."

She was still for a moment and then her breath shuddered out of her as she jerked away from him. Her arms wrapped themselves around her waist protectively as she rocked backward. Horrified, Abraxas watched as tears spilled from beneath her closed eyes. In that moment, something vital seemed to break inside her and the floodgates opened as she crumbled.


	2. A Disappointing Discovery

**Disclaimer: Mostly everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. The rest belongs to folklore… I'm merely along for the ride.**

 **Summary: Taking place between Ch. 9 and 10 of the Morrigan's Curse (the week after Tom's episode in the library). Hermione finally has a breakthrough in her research on the Morrigan. Abraxas is not impressed.**

Hermione laughed with relief as she flipped to the section of _A Guide to the Gods: An Essential Anthology to World Mythology_ that concerned the Morrigan. Tears started to stream down her face as she frantically scanned the text. Finally. _Finally_ , there was something she could use here.

The entry read:

 _The Morrigan:_

 _While her parentage is unknown, her origin is definitely Celtic. Generally classed as the Celtic goddess of war, the Morrigan is most often depicted in a trinity consisting of Macha, Badb, and Nemain. Sometimes one of the trinity will be switched out with a different goddess based on the context or reference._

 _While most commonly associated with warfare, the Morrigan has many other traits and aspects attributed to her. She is a symbol of rebirth as she is often considered the watcher of the cauldron of rebirth in the Otherworld. The Celts believed that she could revive dead warriors on the battlefield to fight again as well. She was also considered the water goddess and ruled over lakes and rivers. Additionally, she was meant to keep the balance. Many of her aspects counterbalance each other and when one aspect becomes too strong, chaos ensues. In such cases, the Morrigan is required to restore the balance._

Hermione paused in her reading thoughtfully, remembering the war Voldemort initiated, remembering the ensuing chaos as her entire world went to hell. She read on, curious to see what other things could be attributed to the Morrigan.

"Abraxas," Hermione said, "Look!" The blond wizard looked up from the book he'd been perusing and moved to read over her shoulder.

He shrugged. "So?" he asked, "How does that help you?" Her shoulders slumped dejectedly as she realized he was right. All this really told her was that, if the Morrigan was real, that she could have sent Hermione here to restore balance. It didn't give any indication of anything similar happening before. She needed more before she brought it to Tom. She shook off her disappointment and looked at Abraxas.

"It gives me a starting point," she said determinedly, straightening up and pulling another book toward her, "Every legend has a grain of truth in it. If I look hard enough, I'll find something."

 **A/N: Because sometimes the scenes you write just don't fit into the rest of the story…**


	3. The Week Between

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as always.**

 **A/N: For those of you shipping Dolohov in MC. A few Hermione and Dolohov interactions during the week leading up to the incident in the library (Ch. 10).**

She wasn't precisely sure where Abraxas was. He'd escorted her back to her rooms after breakfast muttering something about Tom needing him to run errands, so they wouldn't be able to start research in the library until after lunch, and didn't she have enough reading material to keep her occupied until then? She did, but she hadn't been outdoors since she'd landed at Malfoy Manor and it was a glorious spring morning and she wanted to go outside to enjoy it.

She didn't think it would be a problem to go out into the gardens unescorted. She had her wand and Tom's claim on her for protection. It was a perfectly reasonable idea, wasn't it? Maybe. Probably, if hadn't been for the fact that Dolohov had _also_ decided to choose that particular morning for a walk in the gardens and she had just happened too bump into him immediately after exiting the manor. Quite literally.

She reeled back in shock and gaped at the dark-haired man who had scarred her when she was 15. He gripped her shoulders firmly, steadying her as she found equilibrium again.

"Good morning, Miss…?" he smiled charmingly at her. His hands remained on her shoulders even though it was obvious she'd regained her balance and no longer needed the support. She suppressed the urge to shudder at the feel of his hands on her person – even modestly on her shoulders – through the fabric of her dress.

"Granger-Malfoy," she said with a forced smile, taking a deliberate step back. His hands slid off her shoulder to fall gently by his sides. Surreptitiously, one of her hands clenched slowly into a tense ball, while the other fluttered by her side anxiously. She wanted to rub the scar where it rested between her breasts but didn't dare in such proximity to the man who had given it to her.

"Miss Granger-Malfoy," his voice rumbled deep in his chest as he took a step forward, following her in her retreat. She stopped and he did as well. "Antonin Dolohov," he murmured, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. She tensed imperceptively at the gesture but smiled at him before she removed her hand from his grasp gently.

"Of course," she murmured, "Tom speaks highly of you. How are you today, Mr. Dolohov?" She could do this. She could act the part of the perfect pureblood princess and not reveal her disgust for this man.

"Fine, thank you for asking," he replied, surveying her critically. She wondered what he saw in her. Whatever it was, she didn't like the amused glint in his black-rimmed blue eyes. "And yourself?"

"Lovely," she smiled, "I just couldn't stay indoors with such beautiful weather so I thought I would take a walk."

"Yes, it is lovely out," Dolohov said, smiling at her. She repressed another shudder at the way his eyes now raked her body appreciatively. "I thought I might take a walk this morning as well," he continued, "Would you care to join me?" He held out his arm expectantly and she swallowed uncomfortably as she tentatively took it.

"Of course," she said, falling into step with him. She tried to ignore the man radiating confidence and charm beside her with little success once he started talking.

"Tom certainly keeps you busy," he commented with a smirk at her, "No one ever catches sight of you between meals. What does he have you do in those rooms of his?" She flushed and his smirk widened. She couldn't believe the charm that oozed off him even as he insinuated that she was anything but the demure halfblood cousin to his host.

"Now, sweetheart," he said, "No need to be embarrassed. A man has needs after all. We're just glad Tom finally has an outlet for all that supressed rage…"

"I don't actually see much of Tom," Hermione said, fighting the urge to drop Dolohov's arm and run back to the manor to hide. "He's a very busy man."

Dolohov leered. "I can only imagine," he said, "If he's not satisfying you sweetheart, I'm _always_ available."

Hermione did extract her arm from his at that and bristled slightly. "Just what are you insinuating, Mr. Dolohov?" she snapped.

He smirked. "Antonin," he corrected her, "And nothing of course. What you do on your own time is none of my business."

"Then maybe you should keep your nose out of it," she hissed, "I'll bid you good day, Mr. Dolohov." She spun on her heel and stalked back toward the manor, listening to him laugh at her as she retreated. When she was just about to re-enter the manor, she turned around to look back at Dolohov. He was where she'd left him, staring after her with a disturbing glint in his eyes. As she whirled back around to dash into the manor he raised his hand, wiggled his fingers at her in a tiny wave and winked at her. Caught off guard, she shuddered and backed through the doorway as quickly as she could without tripping over her own feet.

HG*TR

Abraxas had spent the entire previous day in the library with her and they'd found nothing. _Nothing_. She didn't think she could go back there without a break to clear her head and dispel some of her building terror. Tom hadn't spoken more than a sentence to her since that episode in the library three days earlier either and the tension crackling between them was beginning to drive her insane with worry.

She tried to keep a straight face as she made an excuse up for Abraxas. _Tired. Needed to lie down for a bit before they started work for the day_. He scrutinized her closely and she feared he saw right through her, but he escorted her to her room and left her anyway.

She sighed with relief as the door closed behind her and she heard Abraxas walking back down the hall. She pulled on her cloak quickly. It was another beautiful day and she was determined to go out in the garden for a bit to enjoy the fresh air –this time without Dolohov interrupting her hopefully.

She cracked the door to her room open slightly to check for Abraxas and quietly made her way downstairs and out onto the terrace when she didn't see any sign of him. She sighed happily as she leaned against the railing and sucked in fresh air.

She glanced around the gardens curiously. She hadn't gotten a very good look the last time she'd been out here because she'd been too preoccupied with Dolohov. They were gorgeous of course – nothing in the manor wasn't. She eyed a fountain that improbably showed a Greek god and dolphin twined around each other in a suggestive manner.

She whirled around as a voice spoke behind her. "Back again, I see," Dolohov's voice purred close to her ear. She repressed a shudder but the amused gleam in his eye suggested that he knew she disliked him on some level, and that that thought pleased him.

"Ah, yes. I thought I'd get some fresh air again," she stammered, "Mr. Dolohov, what a pleasure to see you."

"The pleasure is mine," Dolohov smirked, "I wanted to apologize for my behaviour the other morning… it was inappropriate."

She hid her grimace behind a half-authentic smile. "Apology accepted, Mr. Dolohov," she murmured, "Now, if you'll excuse me… I'm afraid I had some pressing business with Abraxas this morning." She turned and began to make her way back into the manor when Dolohov's hand snagged her elbow.

"Miss Granger-Malfoy," he said, "Don't feel you have to leave because of my presence…"

She shook her head. "No of course not," she replied, "I simply lost track of time. Now…" She shook his hand off and continued toward the Manor, looking over her shoulder at the Russian wizard. "Good day, Mr. Dolohov," she said.

"Antonin," he corrected her and she smiled tightly.

"Of course," she said, "Antonin. Until next time." She shuddered as the door slid shut behind her, missing the way his eyes burned into her back.

HG*TR

Hermione smiled as she petted the little tortoiseshell cat that had leapt onto the stone bench beside her in the gardens. Her hand vibrated slightly as it shoved its little face under her hand begging for more attention, purring frantically. She giggled as it rolled onto its back and she scratched its belly while it writhed with delight.

She sighed and leaned back to enjoy the bright afternoon sun, relieved she'd finally managed to get into the gardens to enjoy them without Dolohov ambushing her. The cat crawled into her lap and curled up there, making her smile. Maybe she'd ask Abraxas if she could bring it into the manor as a pet. When she remembered the circumstances surrounding her stay in the manor though, she pushed the thought away. It would only give Tom something to use as leverage when he finally probed her for information and could only end with the poor cat tortured or killed.

She twisted in her seat as she heard a chuckle from behind her. Dolohov stood under the bower that was the entrance to the tiny nook she'd come to relax in. "Good day, Miss Granger-Malfoy," he greeted her politely. As he stepped closer, the cat noticed him, tensed, and dug its claws into her thighs uncomfortably. When she winced, the cat hissed and launched itself at Dolohov's face, scratching him across his left cheek.

"Fucking beast," he hissed, glaring at the cat and pulling out his wand. Hermione stood abruptly and moved to block him as he pointed it at the cat but stopped when she saw the look on his face. His features were pinched with anger, and a dangerous fire flickered in his eyes, making her think that he might not hesitate to cast whatever spell was on his mind on her if she got in the way.

"Mr. Dolohov," she said trying to distract him from the cat, "What a pleasure to see you. How are you today?"

She received a grunt in response. Her stomach twisted as he trained his disturbing black-rimmed blue eyes on the cat which now sat licking its paw on the stone fence beside her bench. She stood there uncertainly, not sure what to do now, and jumped as Dolohov looked directly at her suddenly, and waved his wand arm at the cat which immediately began screaming in pain.

"Better now, thank you," he said evenly. She felt her face drain of colour and her stomach churn as he smiled at her with complete satisfaction.

She opened her mouth to protest that the cat certainly did not deserve that treatment, to beg him to stop but couldn't make her mouth form the words. She knew with sickening certainty that if she intervened in any way, he wouldn't hesitate to simply turn the torture curse on her. When he turned his attention back to the writhing animal at his feet, she turned and stumbled back into the manor and into her rooms where her half-digested lunch made its reappearance.

 **A/N: Creepy enough? I tried but ran out of inspiration…**

 **There'll be a new update on MC on Friday.**

 **Cheers,**

 **flames**


	4. An Unfortunate Engagement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: A little tidbit that got cut from Ch. 20. Orion's engaged, didn't ya know?**

Orion stared in awe as Tom ducked his head meekly under his father's praise. The things he spoke of… If Tom had half the intelligence and drive he appeared to possess when he spoke of his plans for the future of Wizarding England, he would go far. Orion wished he could impress his father so easily. If he had half the ambitions Tom had, his parents might not be forcing him into marriage with his troll of a cousin. "Thank you, Lord Black," Tom murmured, "Your praise means a lot."

His mother clapped her hands. "Well," she said, "That was certainly diverting. Now let's see those rings." Tom pulled the box out of his pocket and passed it over to her. She opened it and smiled. "Why these are perfect!" she exclaimed, "The workmanship and spellwork is divine! Have you any idea Mr. Burke's source, Mr. Riddle?"

Tom shook his head regretfully. "I'm only a glorified shop-boy," he replied as Melania picked up the female ring and passed it to Orion, "And I'm afraid I must be going. Mr. Burke will be wondering what happened to me."

Orion clenched the ring box tightly in one hand as his parents, sister, and cousin bid Tom farewell. He knew that once the rings were in place, they were never coming off, and he wondered if he could escape the house before his parents noticed. As he stood to bid his own farewell to Tom, he inched toward the door, only stopping as his father fixed a sharp glare on him. He swallowed hard as Tom disappeared with Kranby into the dark recesses of the house, wishing his escape could be so simple.

His mother turned back to him beaming. "Put the ring on Walburga's hand, Orion," she said. She didn't seem to notice how her son's face twisted in disgust at the directive from his mother, as she continued cheerfully. "Walburga, aren't they just darling?"

Walburga leaned closer and smiled brilliantly. "It's gorgeous," she squealed, "Orion, please put it on! Let's not delay making our engagement official any longer!"

Orion winced at the shrill squeal and shook his head in horror. "Surely, you want me to plan a dinner or romantic date…"

"No!" Walburga cried, "Now is perfect. I can't wait any longer!" Orion shook his head desperately, looking to his parents for any sign they'd changed their minds.

"Orion…" Arcturus growled, and Orion felt like a cornered deer under the force of the stern tone. They couldn't possibly be serious…

"Father," he begged, "Please…"

"No!" Arcturus roared suddenly, and everyone jumped at the sudden anger he exhibited, "We've been through this. The contract is already sealed. All that remains is to finalize the bond with the rings. Put the ring on Walburga, Orion."

When Orion continued to balk, his father hissed and stood up angrily. "Oh for the love of Merlin," he snapped, " _Imperio_." Orion felt his entire world narrow to a single point. Nothing mattered except for his father's voice whispering in his ear. _The ring on Walburga's finger_ , his father's voice said and Orion moved robotically to slide the ring onto Walburga's ring finger who cooed as it slid into place, not fazed by her fiancé's reluctance to marry her in the slightest. She picked up the male ring and slid it onto Orion's finger just as Arcturus released the unforgiveable curse.

Orion recoiled violently and wrenched at the enchanted ring desperately. The colour drained from his face and turned an ashen shade of white. "No," he whispered, staring at his parents and fiancée aghast. "NO!" he roared and everyone in the room flinched as a vicious burst of magic exploded from the furious young wizard. "You fucking call yourselves my parents," he hissed, "but good parents don't force their children into marriages with people they hate!"

"Orion!" Walburga cried, her bottom lip trembling at his outburst, "How could you say that? You don't—"

"But I do," he snarled, "I fucking hate you, you stupid bitch. And now I'm chained to you for the rest of your life. Aren't you happy?"

Walburga's eyes filled with tears as his mother and sister gasped at his language, and his father's face turned thunderous.

"I think," Arcturus Black said, "It would be best if you removed yourself from the premises until you've cleared your head."

"Gladly," Orion snapped. He stalked to the door of the sitting room and slammed it shut hard enough that the rest of the house seemed to shake with the force of his anger. He tore through the house unable to stand the oppressive gloom and stumbled out into the street only to be caught by the arm by fucking Tom. Who he realized now, was as good a target for his anger as anyone else. He'd delivered the fucking rings after all.

"Tom! Fuck," Orion hissed, "You fucking bastard. You gave them the fucking rings and now I can't get out of the Merlin-damned wedding!"

Tom held up his hands placatingly. "I didn't realize they were going to force you into an engagement when I brought the rings," he lied, "I'm sorry… I wouldn't have brought them if I'd known." Orion eyed the slightly older wizard suspiciously, unable to detect any deception and felt himself deflate.

Orion swore viciously under his breath. "I need to get the fuck out of here," he snapped.

"I know a place," Tom said, "Come back to Malfoy Manor with me. I'll introduce you around and you can drink into a stupor for all I care. We all can – and lament arranged marriages. It's the least I can do after what happened today."

Orion blew air out of his nose as he mulled over Tom's suggestion. It was probably better than getting shit-faced on his own. And some of Tom's plans had sounded interesting. If he could maybe weasel his way into Tom's graces, he might reap some of the power the other wizard was sure to accrue throughout his career. "…Ok," he agreed after a moment of contemplation, "As long as the liquor is on you, and you don't mind me drowning myself in fire whiskey."

"Of course," Tom said amicably, as he held out a hand for the younger boy to take so he could side-along apparate back to the Manor.


End file.
